Un Ángel Para Un Final
by Lady Black Diamond
Summary: Cuando creía q nada podía mejorar, se encontró con aquella ninfa de ojos zafiro q le robó el aliento, ella era un angel de ojos verdes q apareció en su vida i alborotó su mundo. una historia de amor, descubre la pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura… **

**Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, no escribo con ánimos de lucro, etc etc…**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****parejas posiblemente yuri. Sakura/Tomoyo.**

**Al que no le agrade esta pareja, simplemente no lea para ahorrarse un mal momento, o una decepción…**

**Aquí va.**

** Un Ángel Para Un Final.**

**Primer capítulo:**

**El ángel de ojos esmeralda y la ninfa de ojos zafiro.**

Bajo la ventana polarizada del auto, al mismo tiempo que mi padre baja de el.

Mis ojos verdes observaron el edificio que sería mi escuela los próximos años.

Era lindo, debía admitirlo, grande, bella infraestructura. Pero no, en mi cabeza todo lo que tuviera que ver con este pequeño pueblo estaba mal y era insuficiente.

El cambio no me gustaba, no quería, pedí, rogué, y hasta llore por no cambiarnos aquí… pero no mando, según mi padre sería lo mejor, un cambio de aire, un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Claro, para el es fácil.

Veo a mi padre caminar hacia el auto, y me doy cuenta que la universidad de Tomoeda, en la que el impartiría clases, estaba exactamente al lado de mi escuela. Demonios.

Hija, mañana vendrás a clases- dijo al subir al auto, su típico tono de voz frío o monótono

¿Qué tan lejos queda la casa de aquí?- pregunté, esperando no tener que levantarme muy temprano todos los días. En la ciudad la escuela me quedaba cruzando la calle

Ya te conté que la casa era una parcela un tanto alejada de aquí. ¿te conté que tenemos un lago prácticamente para nosotros?, podrás pescar ahí- sugirió, como si eso arreglara todo el asunto

No voy a pescar si no es con mamá- dije secamente. El silencio se apoderó de todo en el auto, me puse mis audífonos del iPod, y todo el camino me fui escuchando música y viendo el paisaje.

Era muy lindo realmente, hace tiempo que no estaba en un lugar que no fuera tan… no sé, ciudad.

Había muchos árboles lindos, y pasamos por una alameda que estaba lleno de unos con flores hermosísimas, todas rosa. Caían al suelo y el viento las hacía bailar. Esa vista me emocionó…

Llegamos- avisó mi padre, me bajé y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo al observar mi nueva "casa"

Es… ¡impresionante!- no pude decir más. Había un portón gigantesco negro, detrás de el se podían ver campos, árboles, caballos, un lago por detrás de una casa enorme y hermosa. Flores cubrían los campos y adornaban la casa, pajaritos cantaban en las copas de los árboles inmensos que se alzaban orgullosos al cielo

Que bueno que te guste- sonrió el señor de gafas y castaño cabello, mientras se le queda mirando a la muchacha

Tu cabello se ve hermoso con el reflejo del sol, Sakura – dijo, admirando el cabello castaño clarísimo de su hija. Era liso pero a la ves tenía ondulaciones preciosas en las puntas

Gracias papá-

Yue, hazme el favor de abrir el portón con las llaves que te di-

De inmediato, señor- del auto negro se bajó un hombre alto, muy apuesto, de cabello gris pero era obviamente joven, llevaba el cabello en una cola, y unos lentes negros que iban con su uniforme

Vamos Sakura, entra al auto y vamos a la casa- sugirió su padre

Si, enseguida- la muchacha entró, y por primera vez en una semana pensó que su vida podría mejorar. Se fijo que una alameda separaba el territorio de su casa con la que, seguramente, era de sus vecinos.

"_El lago es hermosísimo, tenemos un muelle que es muy lindo también. Es gracioso ver como los caballos me miran, pero luego corren cuando me intento acercar. Hay uno que es hermoso, tiene un pelaje dorado bellísimo, es fiero y creo que el líder de toda la manada… voy a preguntarle a mi padre si podría contratar a alguien que me enseñe a montar y cuidar de algún caballo._

_Esta casa es mil veces más hermosa que mi departamento, no hay vista a edificios altos ni luces de la ciudad, pero el campo es infinitamente bello. Me recuerda mucho a mamá todo esto, pero no es como lo demás… no me lleno de melancolía, es como si la sintiera sonreír dentro de mi pecho, sé que amaría este lugar"._

Sakura cerró aquel cuaderno que guardaba sus secretos y su vida, su único confidente aparte de su madre.

Se veía a la chica en una pieza de color rosa pastel, muy amplia, una cama de dos plazas de finas coberturas blancas con grabados en dorado. Almohadas de plumas, muebles tallados, alfombra deslumbrante. La chica se consideraba en un palacio.

Lo que la hizo escoger esa habitación fue la hermosa vista de su ventanal, al lago, y como oscureció se podía ver mil estrellas junto a la luna, y el cielo era completamente negro y hermoso, y las estrellas se reflejaban en el lago. De pronto alguien toca la puerta

Señorita Sakura, permítame llevarla al comedor, donde su padre la espera para cenar- era Yue, siempre tan formal

Gracias Yue-.

Estaba concentrada en clases, como siempre, tratando de que el acoso de aquel apestoso de Mike no le afectara demasiado.

Sentada junto a la ventana, viendo caer aquellos pétalos de los árboles, y aunque quisiera estar atenta a la clase su atención simplemente no se quiere presentar junto a ella hoy. De pronto un auto muy elegante, negro, se estaciona fuera de la escuela. Le llama la atención¿quién podría ser?.

Del auto se bajó un señor en terno, tan o más elegante que su auto, y se dirige a la entrada. De pronto la ventana del auto se baja, y por ella puede observar el rostro de una chica.

La hermosa muchacha de cabellera negra como la noche, lisa, y ojos de un azul zafiro hermosísimo y a la vez muy profundo, se queda viendo la muchacha que estaba dentro del auto elegante. Se quedó pegada viéndola, era como un ángel, no vio el color de sus ojos, solo el de su cabello, castaño claro, parecía miel, se veía hermoso. Su rostro blanco, su nariz respingada y pequeña.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Tomoyo al ver a aquella muchacha de cabello color miel, un nerviosismo inexplicable le llenó el alma y quiso fotografiarla, pero le pareció imprudente.

Al parecer las emociones le ganaron y sacó su cámara del bolso, procurando no hacer ruido.

Ahí la tenía¡estaba en la pose perfecta!, totalmente natural pero hermosa.

Le puso zoom a la cámara para pode verla mejor… unos destellos verdes la impactaron. Se quedó así, como tonta viendo por el zoom de su cámara los ojos de una desconocida.

Despertó de su mundo de sueños y atinó a sacar la foto, justo cuando el imbécil de Mike le movió solo para molestarla. Vio la foto en su cámara digital, y resulta que fotografió un pétalo de cerezo caer, y no a la muchacha hermosa. Le dio una mirada que creo que asustó a Mike, se volteó para sacarle otra foto pero el auto no estaba

¡no puedo creerlo!- gritó decepcionada. Toda la clase se volteó a mirarla y se le sube el color rojo a la cabeza

¿disculpe, señorita Daidouji? – preguntó la profesora, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza gacha, mientras su cabello negro caía como cascada tapando su cara roja

Perdóneme, señorita – se disculpó avergonzada – "Demonios, ahora sí que tendré que prestar atención" – pensó, olvidándose de la hermosa muchacha con rostro de ángel.

Gracias a Yue llegué al comedor que, según yo, era el más grande del mundo. Hermosísimo, como el resto de la casa. Mi nueva "casa" estaba llena de pasillos, de salones, piezas, baños, cocinas¡de todo!, de hecho estaba dudando de si tendría algún establo dentro de la casa…

El comedor no se quedaba atrás, los muebles, las lámparas hermosísimas que colgaban del techo, los cuadros, los sillones, todo. Era increíble que aquella mansión se mantuviera así aún

Buenas noches, Sakura-

Buenas noches, papá.- saludé cortésmente mientras me sentaba a comer – ¿no cenas con nosotros, Yue?- me pareció raro no ver un puesto en la mesa para el

No señorita Sakura, muchas gracias por su amabilidad pero no tengo apetito- contestó frío, formal y desinteresado como siempre.

Cenamos sin mucha charla, ambos estábamos agotados y hambrientos por el viaje

Papá- noté que me puso atención al llamarlo así- me llamo la atención ver una manada completa de caballos sueltos por la mansión, pero aparte del muelle no vi nada, ningún establo…- dijo Sakura, dudosa

Ah, es porque el establo queda un poco más lejos, cerca de la casa del vecino- contestó el padre

¿tenemos vecinos¿aquí?-

Sí, la familia Daidouji, respetable familia. Mujer viuda con un hijo o hija de tu edad-

Ah… que bien-

No conversamos nada más después, y al dar las buenas noches se encerró en su oficina.

Yo me abrigué y salí al muelle a respirar aire fresco.

El lago se veía hermoso, me senté en el muelle a observar el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua.

De pronto un sonido lejano me llama la atención, fue como un grito de alguien.

Corrí, y me escondo tras un árbol al llegar al lugar donde oí algo

Esa debe ser la caballeriza de la casa- susurró la chica para sí misma, viendo como una muchacha estaba abriendo el portón

Muy bien, todo en orden ahora- escuchó hablar a la chica. Le causó gracia que hablara sola, y su voz le cautivó. Sakura vio como la extraña chica de cabello largo y tan negro como la noche comenzaba a cantar. Se quedó impresionada de aquel acto. Aparte de tener tan hermosa voz, era como escuchar cantar a un ángel, Sakura cerró los ojos y la canción entró en su ser, en su alma.

De pronto algo la despertó de aquel mágico ensueño, se volteó y toda la manada de caballos corría hacia ella. Gritó y se salió de su escondite para correr dentro del establo

Pero que… - la chica de cabello negro no pudo decir nada más, porque Sakura ya se encontraba dentro del establo. Los caballos pararon su carrera en cuanto llegaron junto a la misteriosa chica, mientras Sakura veía todo desde dentro, bien escondida

Ya, ya, calma mi niño… - susurraba la "intrusa", según Sakura, mientras acariciaba a aquel caballo que Sakura había visto antes, el dorado

¿quien eres tú¡y por favor dame una explicación de porque esos caballos quieren atropellarme!- gritó Sakura saliendo del "escondite".

La chica de cabello negro rió, luego se volteó y se quedó boquiabierta, y al mismo tiempo Sakura por primera vez vio su rostro, y le paso lo mismo que cuando escucho su voz

Pe, perdóname, debes ser la hija del señor Kinomoto- reverenció la muchacha, muy educada

"no debe ser ladrona, es muy hermosa… y tiene buena educación" si, mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto- la misma correspondió la reverencia

Daidouji Tomoyo, tu vecina- Sakura asintió, mientras Tomoyo hacia un gesto y los caballos se acercaban a ella

Lamento el susto que te has dado, pero soy yo quien suele guardar sus caballos cuando Joaquín no está- explicó, llevando a todos los caballos dentro del establo. Sakura se quedó sorprendida de la forma en que los caballos estaban familiarizados con ella

¿Joaquín¿Quién demonios es Joaquin?- preguntó Sakura confundida

Ajaja, veo que tu padre aún no te habla de toda la gente que esta en tu casa. Joaquín, el cuidador de sus campos, caballos, etc. Cuando era pequeña siempre venía para ayudarlo a cuidar de los caballos. Generalmente está enfermo, ya es bastante mayor. Un muchacho vive con el, Li Shaoran, el viene cuando Joaquín no puede- explicó

Ah… no, mi padre no me ha explicado nada de nada, pero bueno no importa- Tomoyo sonrió y Sakura no le devolvió la sonrisa.

"si, definitivamente es la chica del auto…"- pensó Tomoyo, guardando los caballos

Sakura observaba en silencio las tareas que Tomoyo realizaba, siempre sonriendo, de pronto algo la empujó por la espalda, se volteó y sorprendida se dio cuenta que era el caballo que tan hermoso encontraba

hey… que lindo eres tu- le susurró, mientras tomaba valor para acariciarlo. Era como si aceptara sus caricias, porque se le acercó mas

Ese es Kerberos. Es el más activo de todos- dijo Tomoyo, acercándose a Sakura por detrás, causándole un extraño escalofrío

Es muy hermoso… cuando llegué en la tarde me fijé en el enseguida, es como… no sé…- Sakura se volteó a ver los ojos de la chica, hundiéndose en ellos… eran como azul zafiro, hermosísimos. No pudo pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera recordó qué quería decirle o del tema que estaban hablando, sus ojos la cautivaron profundamente. Abría la boca para pronunciar algo pero nada salía

Tienes ojos de esmeraldas- susurró Tomoyo, observando fijamente los ojos de la castaña. Su mirada era profunda, tanto que Sakura se sonrojó y nerviosa retiró la mirada

Eh, me tengo que ir. Es tarde y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela- Tomoyo bajó la vista dándose cuenta de que la incomodó, pero no dijo nada y tan solo llevó al caballo Kerberos al establo

Bueno. Un gusto conocerte, ojala vernos seguido- Sakura la miró y asintió, y se fue de vuelta a su casa. Tomoyo luego de verla partir, cerró el establo y se dirigió al muelle, y se sentó a mirar el lago y las estrellas, a pensar en cierta chica castaña que acababa de conocer

Sakura estaba en su habitación, guardando su ropa en los costosos y bellísimos guardarropas.

De pronto se pone a mirar el muelle, y ve una figura delgada y con forma de mujer caminando por el

"debe ser Tomoyo…" pensó Sakura. La chica pudo observar como Tomoyo comenzaba a desprenderse de toda ropa que la cubriera, y a Sakura le dio un salto el corazón. En realidad, sólo había visto a dos mujeres desnudas en su vida, su madre y ella misma. El corazón le latía fuerte, y aunque quería quitar la vista no podía, hasta que Tomoyo se lanzó al lago.

Le entró mucha curiosidad de ver qué hacía, así que apagó la luz y se acercó al ventanal, donde podía observar todo lo que ella hacía.

No podía observar muy bien su cuerpo, era una figura negra que entraba y salía del agua. Pudo notar sí sus curvas, se quedó boquiabierta por la perfección de su cuerpo. El cabello le cubría casi toda la espalda.

Se quedó viendo mucho tiempo, como se sumergía y segundos después aparecía en otro lado. De pronto la chica se salió, tomó sus prendas y caminó desnuda a su hogar.

Sakura no podía creerlo, estaba en shock. No entendía porqué su corazón latía rápidamente, ni porqué tenia ganas de seguirla.

No pensó más en el asunto y se acostó a dormir, y su último pensamiento fue dirigido a aquella ninfa de ojos de zafiro, su vecina.

Sus ojos se abren, dejando ver su azul hermoso color. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha. Como siempre, tenía tiempo de sobra para dirigirse a la escuela.

Desnudó su cuerpo, encendió el agua caliente y se metió a la ducha. Se tomó su tiempo para lavar su largo y lacio cabello negro, y mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo escuchó como la puerta se abría.

¿eres tú, Spinel?- preguntó Tomoyo

Miau- respondió una tierna criatura, un gatito negro precioso, delicado y elegante como su ama

Vamos chiquitito, te voy a dar de comer- ella, desnuda, se vistió, tomo a su gato y se fue a la cocina, que era elegantísima y enorme. En general su casa era muy parecida a la de Sakura, solo que con detalles distintos.

Luego de desayunar, ordenar sus cosas para el colegio, tomó su bicicleta y se encaminó hacia el colegio. Como su madre estaba en la ciudad en el funeral de una amiga del trabajo, ella estaba sola en casa y se iba en bicicleta, o bien caminando, pero eso era un poco mas lento y agotador.

La mañana estaba tranquila, llegó al portón y salió, observando el portón de sus vecinos. Estaba mirando hacia aquella casa cuando escuchó un grito provenir de ella. Un grito de mujer

¿no es esa la voz de la muchacha esa, Sakura?- se preguntó a si misma, y escuchó otro grito que pudo definir como un "¡se me hizo tarde!". Se rió por dentro, y pensando que no necesitaba su ayuda emprendió el camino.

Otra vez se le hacía tarde, se bañó casi en 1 minuto, se vistió, tomó de la mesa un pan y se fue corriendo a la oficina de su padre

Voy tarde¿puedes llevarme?- preguntó exaltada, interrumpiendo a su padre de una lectura de un grueso libro

No puedo, Yue se llevó el auto, fue a comprar leña para la noche- respondió su padre, volviendo la vista a su lectura. Sakura puso una expresión de querer morirse y preguntó

¿¡como se supone que llegue a la escuela ahora entonces¡no se llegar tampoco!- su padre no respondió, y Sakura salió de la casa lanzando maldiciones.

A lo lejos vio alguien montando bicicleta. Una chica de pelo negro

- "me la encuentro en todas partes" ¡oye¡Tomoyo!- comenzó a gritar, mientras corría tras ella, pero al parecer no la escuchaba- ¡oyeeee¡por favoooor, detente!- gritaba, hasta que de pronto Tomoyo miró hacia atrás y se detuvo

- ¿estás bien?- le preguntó la ojiazul cuando Sakura la alcanzó

- es que…- se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aire – no tengo quien me lleve a la escuela y no sé como llegar¿sabes como puedo llegar a la secundaria de Tomoeda?-

- sí, para allá voy, te llevo, vamos- le sonrió, Sakura algo dudosa se subió

- ¿puedes llevarme así¿no nos caeremos?- su tono nervioso le causo gracia a Tomoyo

- no te preocupes, lo he hecho mil veces, solo no te muevas mucho – le dijo sonriendo, Sakura nerviosa asintió mientras montaba la parte de atrás de la bicicleta, rodeando a Tomoyo con sus brazos asustada. A Tomoyo un sonrojo le cruzó el rostro mientras emprendía el camino.

Llegaron sin mucho contratiempo a la escuela, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la nueva chica de cabello dorado y ojos verdes, quien era acompañada por la belleza más grande del lugar, Tomoyo.

Vaya, veo que has causado una gran conmoción en todos- comentó Tomoyo, mientras llevaba a Sakura a la secretaria

Si, así veo…- respondió algo incómoda, no le gustaba llamar la atención

Bueno, esta es secretaria, consulta con aquella mujer lo que necesites, yo debo ingresar a clases. ¡suerte Sakura, adiós!- y con una sonrisa en el rostro Tomoyo se fue

Cuídate… Tomoyo- su nombre escapó de sus labios con sigilo y en silencio, como saboreándolo. Era un hermoso nombre

¿Kinomoto Sakura?- le preguntó la mujer que Tomoyo anteriormente señaló

Sí, soy yo…- .

Tomoyo estaba pensando en su nueva vecina mientras que el profesor explicaba un nuevo problema matemático. De pronto se distrajo, y despertó al ver a la chica de ojos verdes frente a todo el salón

Muchachos, ella es Kinomoto Sakura, nueva compañera suya, por favor sean amables con ella, preséntate tu mejor- los ojos observadores de Tomoyo no dejaron pasar el especial trato que dio el profesor a Sakura

Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, vengo de la ciudad, vivo con mi padre lejos de aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien- su expresión era seria y hasta fría, aún no notaba a Tomoyo entre sus 37 compañeros

Muy bien Kinomoto, siéntate junto a Daidouji, por favor levanta la mano Tomoyo- así lo hizo la chica de pelo negro, Sakura volteó su rostro y una sonrisa se le escapó

Veo que ya se conocen…- susurró el profesor, mientras comenzaba a rehacer la clase

¡no me dijiste que ibas aquí!- susurró Sakura, sonriéndole a Tomoyo

Pues, perdona, se me olvido- contestó la chica, sin encontrarle motivos a su nerviosismo

Me alegra que nos toque juntas- sonrió Sakura, dejando sin respuesta a Tomoyo. Se quedaron en silencio el resto de la clase, generalmente Tomoyo solía conversar un poco, pero no sabía como

Demonios…- susurró Sakura, llamando la atención de Tomoyo

¿pasa algo?-

Es que… bueno, no se me dan muy bien las matemáticas, es todo-

Yo puedo ayudarte, me va muy bien en esto- aseguró Tomoyo

¿enserio?, me harías un favor muy grande porque no entiendo nada – dijo sonrojada la chica de ojos verdes

Claro, si quieres podemos ir a tu casa, o a la mía en la tarde- sugirió nerviosa

Si, suena buena idea- sonrió Sakura, y durante el resto de la clase no hubo más comentarios.

Así, pasaron todo el día juntas, Tomoyo le enseñó toda la escuela, se la presentó a sus amigos, almorzó con ella, etc.

El grupo de Tomoyo era Eriol, un muchacho inglés muy educado y caballero, de cabello negro casi azul, ojos casi del mismo azul que los de Tomoyo; Li Shaoran, un muchacho atlético, un poco más alto que Eriol, cabello marrón y ojos miel, semblante serio; y en general algunas chicas del curso los acompañaban.

Todos pensaron que Sakura era genial, y cada vez que Tomoyo la llevaba a algún lado para mostrarle algo, todas las miradas se posaban en ellas. Tomoyo era conocida por ser la chica probablemente más hermosa de la escuela, y ahora era acompañada por un ángel.

Y bien¿cómo te cayeron los chicos?- le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura, cuando estaban solas

Bien, todos bien… Eriol es muy amable, muy agradable… las chicas también, todas muy simpáticas… aunque ese chico, Li, es como serio- dijo dubitativa Sakura, a lo que Tomoyo rió

Sí, es el más serio de nosotros. Pero es una gran persona, debes conocerlo mejor… y creo que lo vas a hacer pronto, ya que el cuida a tus caballos- le informó Tomoyo. Sakura le sonrió, y ambas escucharon tocar el timbre que anunciaba el término del día escolar

Al fin terminó el día- suspiró Sakura lavando sus manos, para luego salir del baño

Sí…- Tomoyo se puso algo incómoda- ¿Cómo te irás a tu casa?- la pregunta le recordó a Sakura que no tenía cómo irse, y probablemente si se iba sola se perdería

Demonios… - susurró Sakura. Tomoyo sonrió y recordó a Shaoran

Yo te llevaría feliz a casa, pero es que hoy tengo coro y no puedo faltar- explicó Tomoyo- pero estoy segurísima que Li puede llevarte, anda en la camioneta de Joaquín, y vive a dos parcelas de nosotras- Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Tenía la rara impresión de que Li no había disfrutado mucho su presencia

Claro…- dijo, mientras veía a Tomoyo acercarse al muchacho

Hey Li¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Li solo asintió viéndola – tengo que quedarme a coro, pero Sakura no tiene quien la lleve a casa y se perdería sola¿puedes llevarla?- Li lo dudó un segundo

Claro, no hay problema. Voy a estar en mi camioneta- dijo, mientras emprendía camino. Tomoyo solo sonrió

Ya esta, el te llevará – le informó a Sakura

Muchas gracias –

No hay de qué. Quizás nos veamos por la tarde¡adiós!- se despidió Tomoyo con una seña. Sakura sonrió y caminó hacia la camioneta del muchacho

Muchas gracias por llevarme…- dijo nerviosamente, subiendo al asiento de copiloto

No te preocupes, no es problema- su voz no sonó tan fría como en la mañana, lo que le quitó un poco de nervios.

Durante todo el camino raramente se fueron conversando, se llevaron muy bien, y cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura ambos se sonrieron. Se despidieron y Sakura caminó hacia su casa.

Entró y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que era el living, pero con tantos pasillos, piezas, baños, se perdió. Subió unas escaleras y luego bajó por otras, y se encontró totalmente perdida. Lo peor es que estaba en un pasillo oscuro, sin ampolletas ni lámparas, solo candelabros.

Comenzó a tener escalofríos y a caminar rápido. Sentía que algo la perseguía y comenzó a correr y a gritar de miedo, hasta que entró en una habitación muy iluminada y limpia.

Parecía ser la cocina, y una señora de unos 48 años la miraba asustada. Sakura estaba llena de polvo y tenía la respiración entrecortada, y cuando la anciana la observó bien comenzó a reír fuertemente. Sakura se sintió tonta, pero a la vez aliviada de estar en un lugar con luz y acompañada.

La anciana tenía el cabello café oscuro, era baja y estaba vestida como empleada

Usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto, al fin la conozco. Lamento que su padre no nos presentara el día que llegó, pero bueno- la mujer sonreía y hablaba y Sakura solo la miraba aturdida

A sí, mucho gusto… señora… - ahí se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre ni quien era

Ajajaj, me llamo Kaede, señorita, soy la empleada de esta casa- Sakura le sonrió aliviada

Ah, bueno… disculpe¿me puede decir donde está el comedor, o el living, o mi habitación?- Sakura preguntó apenada, ya que sólo conocía su cuarto, el living, el comedor y la oficina de su padre. El resto, era todo desconocido para ella, y por eso se perdió. La señora Kaede nuevamente rió

Señorita, mejor le enseño la casa. Veo que su padre también olvidó eso- Sakura le agradeció y la siguió.

Luego de al menos 45 minutos, Sakura conoció lo que creía que era toda su "casa". Estaba agotada de subir y bajar escaleras, de alguna forma cada cuarto y pasillo estaban conectados, y Sakura se estaba mareando. Kaede solo reía de la cara de Sakura, hasta que ambas fueron al comedor. El estómago de Sakura rugía

Le traeré la merienda señorita, sé que le va a encantar porque su madre amaba lo que yo cocinaba- la señora Kaede se fue diciendo esto, y Sakura abrió grande los ojos al oírla pero no pudo decir nada. Esperó sentada en el comedor, hasta que Yue apareció con un plato lleno de cosas deliciosas

¿y la señora Kaede?-

Me pidió disculparla contigo, pero que tu padre le acaba de pedir que cocine algo para unos invitados, así que me pidió a mi que te trajera esto – Sakura quedó extrañada con lo que Yue dijo

¿invitados?- de pronto su padre entró muy elegantemente al comedor y saludó a su hija y al mayor domo

Sakura, tenemos invitados para cenar, vístete linda y no comas eso, guarda apetito para la cena- dijo entrando, y sin esperar respuesta salió del comedor, cruzando para su oficina. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta

¿y a quién invitó?- preguntó al aire. Decepcionada, tomó sus pastelitos y se los llevó a su habitación. Se dio un baño y se vistió muy linda.

Terminó la clase de coro, y Tomoyo exhausta se dirigió hacia su bicicleta para dirigirse a casa. De pronto, Eriol la alcanzó ya que también estaba en coro, pero el tocaba el piano y raramente secundaba a los que cantaban

Muy amigable y linda tu nueva amiga, Sakura- dijo Eriol provocativamente

Sí, es muy amigable y hermosa – respondió sonriendo Tomoyo

Que bueno que vivan tan cerca¿no?- Tomoyo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sabía para donde iba Eriol con esto

S-sí, muy bueno… así la puedo ayudar a que se aprenda el camino para acá, y bueno… esa clase de cosas¿no?- respondió nerviosa Tomoyo

Sí, y como todas las amigas podría irse a dormir a tu casa… o tu a la de ella…- Eriol sonreía mientras veía el sonrojo en su amiga

¡basta! – Eriol rió, y se despidió. Tomoyo seguía sonrojada cuando montó en su bicicleta y comenzó el camino a su casa.

Llegó y antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada a la casa vecina, donde seguramente estaría la muchacha de ojos esmeralda.

Entró en su casa y sonrió al darse cuenta que su madre estaba ya aquí, ya que su jeep estaba estacionado fuera de la casa.

Entró emocionada a su casa, fue al living y allí estaba su madre, alta, de cabello corto y castaño, ojos de un color entre café y rubí, de contextura flaca.

Se encontraba leyendo con sus lentes, vestida con su traje siempre formal. Tomoyo se le lanzó encima y ella le recibió contenta

Que bueno que hayas llegado, mamá- dijo contenta Tomoyo

Sí, ya veo que te hacíamos falta Nakuru y yo, la casa es un desastre- ambas rieron, y al living entró una muchacha de cabellos largos y café, también alta y de ojos marrón

Que gusto tenerte aquí también, Nakuru- dijo Tomoyo, abrasándola. La chica la abrasó contenta y sonriendo

Tomoyo, ve a arreglarte que vamos a ir a comer donde un amigo – dijo su madre, a lo que Tomoyo le pareció extraño. Desde que su padre no estaba que no salían, o muy rara vez lo hacían. No desobedeció y se fue a arreglar.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado… y que uno que otro review pase por aquí )**

**Saludos!**

** . Lady Black Diamond . **


	2. Sentimientos Confusos

**Bueno… aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, para los q qerian besos o algo mas espero q les guste el capitulo P**

**Muchisimas gracias x los comentarios, y ojalá disfruten este segundo capítulo.**

**Segundo capítulo:**

**Sentimientos confusos.**

Cuando estuvo lista bajó. Estaba vestida con un hermosísimo pero simple vestido en tonos amarillos, que la hacían ver hermosa.

Subieron al jeep, Nakuru iba conduciendo, y a Tomoyo le pareció el camino ya que salieron de su parcela y entraron de inmediato en la de los Kinomoto. Su pulso se aceleró nuevamente al recordar a la chica de ojos esmeralda

Mamá, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó cuando se estacionaron al lado del auto elegante negro de los Kinomoto

Pues, venimos a comer con mi amigo Fujikata Kinomoto. Lo conocí esta mañana en la universidad y nos llevamos muy bien, así que me invitó a comer. Y además, tiene una hija de 16, solo un año menor que tú- explicó su madre. Tomoyo no podía creérselo

Lo sé mamá, es mi compañera de clases- Tomoyo no podía creérselo. Y ella se había puesto un vestido justo cuando iba a comer con Sakura

Pues, mejor que ya la conozcas- sonrió Sonomi, su madre. Nakuru rió y Tomoyo se sintió incómoda.

Salió a recibirlas Yue, y las invitó a pasar a las 3.

Sakura se había puesto jeans y una polera naranja que denotaba su busto y su cintura, pero su padre la obligó a cambiarse por algo más formal.

La chica buscó un tanto molesta algo formal dentro de su armario, y solo encontró aquella falda verde oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos. Se la puso junto al mismo tipo de polera, solo que esta era negra.

Se veía fenomenal, sus hombros estaban descubiertos, un poco de su estómago podía verse, y en general se veía fenomenal.

Su padre sonrió cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, y ambos se pusieron a esperar a los desconocidos invitados para Sakura en el comedor. Estaba la mesa puesta, mientras Kaede arreglaba algunos detalles

Se ve preciosa, señorita Kinomoto- le dijo la señora Kaede a Sakura

Muchas gracias, Kaede- sonrió la muchacha. Se escuchó abrir las puertas del comedor, Sakura estaba de espalda por lo que no vio a los invitados. Vio a su padre pararse por lo que ella también se levantó, escucho 3 voces de mujeres antes de poder verlas. Una le pareció demasiado familiar

Tú debes ser Sakura- le dijo una mujer de la misma edad que su padre mas o menos, muy linda- me llamo Sonomi- Sakura y la mujer hicieron una reverencia, luego Sakura saludó a la que parecía ser la "mayor doma", Nakuru. A penas ella la vio se le abalanzó y comenzó a decir que era muy linda, que como podía ser tan preciosa, y así. Sonomi la hizo callar avergonzada y Nakuru rió. Luego Sakura se quedó impactada con lo que vio.

Era su vecina, Tomoyo, vestida preciosamente con un simple y hermoso vestido de tonos amarillos, se quedó si habla al verla, iba a saludarla pero la voz no le salía. No habían palabras para describir la belleza que estaba parada frente a sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos avergonzados, aquel cuerpo espectacular que no podía lucir mal con nada… Sakura simplemente tenía la mente en blanco, solo con la palabra _belleza_ ocupándola.

Tomoyo estaba sumamente sonrojada ante la mirada de Sakura, y pronto ella interrumpió su silencio

Que gusto verte, Sakura- dijo tímidamente Tomoyo. Sakura recuperó el habla y sonrió

Te ves increíble- no supo porqué pero al decir esto se puso nerviosa y no podía dejar de mirarla

Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, esa falda te queda muy bien- admiró Tomoyo, aún sonrojada y dio las gracias de que nadie lo notase

Bien, ¿les parece si nos sentamos a comer?- dijo alegremente el padre de Sakura. Todos asintieron, y Sakura se sentó frente a Tomoyo, su padre frente a Sonomi y Yue frente a Nakuru, quien le dedicaba sonrisas coquetas sin que este le prestase mayor atención.

Durante la cena conversaron de cosas triviales, nada importante. Ya todos habían comido y Sakura estaba quedándose dormida mientras su padre, Sonomi y Nakuru conversaban alegremente. Sintió como Tomoyo le golpeaba levemente un pie y la miró sorprendida.

Leyó en sus labios un "vayámonos de aquí" y contenta asintió

Papá, disculpen, ¿podemos retirarnos?- dijo Sakura, mientras se levantaba junto con Tomoyo

Claro, vayan tranquilas- sonrió el Sr. Kinomoto, Sakura y Tomoyo abandonaron el lugar

Gracias, estaba que me moría allí adentro- rió Sakura, mientras Tomoyo sonreía

¿vamos a ver los caballos?- preguntó Tomoyo alegre, y Sakura le siguió.

Estaba frente a la caballeriza, Tomoyo se acercó y la abrió, hizo un sonido extraño con la boca y Kerberos se acercó a ella. Sakura veía sorprendida como Tomoyo lo acariciaba y hablaba con él.

Una extraña sensación nuevamente la llenó y la confundió al admirar a Tomoyo, se sonrojó sin que se diera cuenta y su corazón latía rápido, sus ojos seguían cada movimiento de su vecina

Sakura, ¿sabes montar?- le preguntó Tomoyo, acercándose con Kerberos a ella

No… siempre quise aprender- dijo mirándola fijo

¿te enseño?- preguntó Tomoyo, sonriente

Sería genial, pero me da miedo- confesó avergonzada

Vamos, ven- dijo Tomoyo, tomándola de la mano. Ambas sintieron algo demasiado fuerte cuando sus manos se tocaron como para ignorarlo.

Tomoyo la miró nerviosa a los ojos mientras sentía como un fuerte rubor le cubría el rostro, Sakura miraba sus manos juntas, mientras su corazón le mostraba sentimientos que no podía entender. Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tropezó. Iba a impactarse con el suelo cuando Tomoyo la afirmó y se quedaron abrasadas unos segundos. El acto reflejo de Tomoyo fue rodearla con sus brazos, protegiéndola, cuando se dio cuenta de su posición se sonrojo fuertemente.

El rostro de Sakura estaba en el pecho de Tomoyo y sintió como el de ella y el suyo propio latían fuertemente, sus rodillas temblaban y no podía encontrar una razón, mientras que Tomoyo cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse respirando agitadamente

L-lo siento- susurró Sakura apenada, separándose levemente y mirándola a los ojos. Tomoyo escondía el rostro para que la chica de ojos esmeraldas no encontrara su sonrojo

No te preocupes…- contestó Tomoyo, intentando calmar aquellas sensaciones- vamos, te ayudaré a subir a Kerberos- Sakura la miró asustada, pero obedeció. Cerró los ojos, y haciendo todo lo que Tomoyo le dijo logró montar a aquel hermoso caballo de pelaje dorado

Ay, creo que no quiero aprender ahora- dijo asustada, ya que estando montada a Kerberos todo se veía muy alto

Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, Kerberos te va a cuidar- dijo tiernamente Tomoyo. Sakura la vio entrar a la caballeriza y salir con un caballo blanco, tan alto como Kerberos y con cierto aire elegante

Este es Clow, es el que siempre monto – le dijo Tomoyo. Sakura vio como la chica montaba ágilmente al caballo blanco y se ponía a su lado- ven, vamos a caminar un rato para que te acostumbres- le dijo Tomoyo. Sakura asintió e intentó sonreír- ya que estas sin montura, te va a ser un poco difícil, pero recuerda siempre apretar las rodillas y afirmarte del pelaje de Kerberos. Tranquila, no le va a doler- rió Tomoyo al ver la cara de nerviosa de Sakura- bien, vamos- Clow comenzó a caminar, y Kerberos inmediatamente los siguió, cuando esto ocurrió Sakura emitió un pequeño grito nervioso

Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nada te pase- la calmó Tomoyo, logrando que Sakura se sintiese mas tranquila y a la vez, nerviosa por la sonrisa que la pelinegro le dedicó.

Caminaron un buen rato, la luz del sol se esfumó y dio paso a las estrellas y a la luna.

Sakura ya no sentía miedo, se había familiarizado con la sensación del caballo caminando, y estaba disfrutando mucho de la caminata junto a Tomoyo.

Hablaban de muchas cosas, cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer.

Los caballos caminaban tranquilamente por la orilla del lago, que estaba tranquilo y hermoso.

Ambas chicas hablaban de cosas sin importancia, reían, se iban conociendo a medida que cruzaban palabras. Se parecían en algunos sentidos, y en otros eran totalmente distintas.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta que Tomoyo era una persona amable, muy educada y cortés, tenía una inteligencia infinita, hermosos sentimientos hacia la gente, y provocaba una sensación demasiado extraña en ella. Su vida había sido normal por lo que le contó, aunque no habló en toda la noche de su padre.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que Sakura poseía una ternura infinita que le conmovía hasta el alma, se dio cuenta cómo tenía una coraza un tanto notoria con la gente, recordó que cuando la conoció no le sonrió y fue algo cortante. Ahora era tiernísima y muy amable. Era fuerte, y a la vez débil, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma extraña, esa chica buscaba cariño, pero no entendía porqué.

¡Tomoyo, nos vamos a casa, ven!- escucharon ambas chicas aquel llamado proveniente de la casa de los Kinomoto. Sakura se entristeció, quería pasar más tiempo con ella

Bueno… fue una linda noche- susurró Tomoyo, intentando esconder su desilusión. Se dirigieron al establo y bajaron de los caballos, Tomoyo los guardó y cerró el establo, y se volteó para despedirse de la chica de cabellos color miel

Bueno… fue una linda noche, creo que nos vemos mañana Kinomoto- dijo Tomoyo, sonriéndole como siempre

¿porqué no me llamas mejor por mi nombre?- preguntó Sakura, tímidamente. El corazón de Tomoyo dio un vuelco mientras Sakura miraba sin saber porqué, sus labios, lo que ponía más nerviosa a Tomoyo

Esta bien… _Sakura- _a la de ojos esmeraldas le pareció que en los labios de ella su nombre sonaba hermoso. Estaba sonrojada, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, los nervios no le permitían decir nada, y como si fuera en cámara lenta Tomoyo se fue acercando a su rostro, los ojos de Sakura bajaban a sus labios y luego a sus ojos, y así unas 4 veces… no podía hacer nada y no quería, su corazón le ordenaba no interrurmpir nada y gritaba de ganas de que Tomoyo se acercara lo suficiente como para que su boca hiciera contacto con aquellos labios… no sabía que pasaría pero la sensación le estaba gustando… los labios de Tomoyo hicieron contacto con su mejilla, lentamente y Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente sonrojada, sintiendo a su corazón latir desbocadamente. Tomoyo pudo apreciar el fuerte latir del corazón de la chica de ojos verdes y no entendió muy bien porqué

Buenas noches…- susurró Tomoyo en su oído, y caminó lejos de ella, hacia su hogar.

Sakura se quedó en ese lugar, escuchando el latido de su corazón y el leve movimiento de las aguas.

Con su mano se tocó el sector que los labios de Tomoyo besaron… muy en el interior, algo en ella deseó que la muchacha le hubiera dado ese beso un poco más a la derecha.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente tratando de calmar sus latidos, y pronto comenzó a tratar de entender qué le pasaba con Tomoyo.

La ponía nerviosa, estaba clarísimo y no necesitaba más pruebas.

Se dirigió a su casa, saludó cortamente a su padre y a Yue y se fue directo a su habitación

¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Fujitaka a su mayordomo

Debe estar cansada, señor- fue la corta contestación por parte del hombre, y no se habló más del tema.

"esta bien, me pone nerviosa… muy nerviosa… debe ser porque la chica es muy popular y es linda e inteligente… y linda…"- sus pensamientos la traicionaban y nuevamente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- "si es linda, es muy linda, pero es una chica… una chica muy linda"- sacudió su cabeza intentando quitar esa mirada profunda azul, esa mirada que estaba en su mente desde que le penetró el alma al mirarla… intentaba sacar esos labios de su mente, aquellos que estuvieron a milímetros de sentir su boca…

De pronto Sakura se dio cuenta, aterrada y confundida, que hubiera deseado que la hubiera besado.

"no, no, no, no, no, no… eso no es cierto, te besó en la mejilla porque somos conocidas, amigas, y jamás desearías que te hubiera besado en la boca, ¡por favor!, eso es mentira…"- pensó riéndose de si misma, aunque en el fondo sentía como si se estuviese engañando a sí misma.

No pensó mas y se acostó a dormir, donde aquellos ojos azules como zafiros también la persiguieron entre sus sueños.

Tomoyo llegó a su casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y el corazón acelerado pero feliz.

Al igual que Sakura, se despidió brevemente de su madre y de Nakuru, y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir.

Se acostó en su cama, sonriendo aún, y recordando el beso que le dio a su vecina… sabía que quizás fue incorrecto, arriesgado… pero la aceptación de Sakura la hizo feliz.

Quizás en Tokio fuese normal darse besos en la mejilla de despedida, Tomoyo no lo sabía, había vivido en Tomoeda toda su vida, pero se dio cuenta del fuerte latido del corazón de Sakura, y llegó a pensar que la ponía nerviosa…

Sonrió enormemente al pensar esto de nuevo, y riendo se durmió.

Así, pasaron dos semanas en que Sakura y Tomoyo se apegaron hasta convertirse en mejores amigas. Se entendían en todo, era como lo que le faltaba a la otra en la vida.

Sakura se acopló maravillosamente a la escuela, se acostumbró a que todos la miraran cuando caminaba por los pasillos, o que muchachos se le acercaran para intentar coquetearle. Pero ella rechazaba a todos, al igual que Tomoyo siempre había echo.

Eriol, Li y ellas dos hacían un maravilloso cuarteto, se llevaban muy bien y solían pasar tardes juntos.

Aquella tarde al terminar la escuela, estaba Sakura caminando con Tomoyo, iban riendo, cuando un profesor se acercó a ellas

Tomoyo tendremos coro hoy, ya que mañana es feriado, empezamos en 10 minutos, te espero en el salón, ¡ah!, y avísale a Hiragisawa por favor- dijo el profesor y se fue. Sakura puso cara triste, ya que con Tomoyo habían organizado una tarde para pasar juntas, lo que la emocionaba enormemente

Sí, yo le digo…- susurró Tomoyo, pensando lo mismo que Sakura. Se volteó lentamente a mirarla y le sonrió tristemente- lo siento, no puedo faltar…- Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa apagada

No te preocupes, te entiendo… supongo que lo dejamos para otra tarde…- Sakura iba a comenzar a irse, cuando Tomoyo la toma del brazo para detenerla. Aquella sensación que aparecía cada ves que hacían contacto las puso nerviosas… sí, aquellos nervios y la incertidumbre de porqué se provocaban no abandonaba a la chica de ojos verdes, mientras que Tomoyo tenía una leve idea

¿porqué no te quedas con nosotros esta tarde, y luego nos vamos?- sugirió Tomoyo, esperanzada. Sakura sonrió

Me encantaría- ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron a buscar a Eriol.

Los 3 se despidieron de Li, y se encaminaron al salón de música. El profesor le dio la bienvenida a Sakura, y esta se sentó a observar. Había otros chicos obviamente, cantando y tocando instrumentos.

Sakura escuchaba cada canción impresionada por el nivel de música de la secundaria, y se impresionaba del talento de su amigo al piano.

Eriol le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo a Sakura sonrojar y reír.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de todo, había escuchado a 5 jóvenes cantar, hasta que Tomoyo caminó al lado del piano. Era el turno de la chica de ojos zafiro…

Sakura la observó, su cabello adornaba su rostro blanco, algo había de ella que la llenaba de emoción y nervios, pero a la vez paz… comenzó a sonrojarse sin darse cuenta, y pronto el sonido del piano inundó el lugar… Tomoyo estaba con los ojos cerrados, y de pronto comenzó a cantar… nadie nunca sabía cuando era la voz de la chica, o el sonido del piano… su voz es tan suave, limpia, hermosa, era como oír cantar a los ángeles pensaba Sakura…

Todos callaron cuando Tomoyo comenzó, y durante toda la canción nadie podía poner atención a otra cosa, su canto te llenaba y te atraía. Cuando terminó ella, el piano dio fin a la canción, logrando que todos aplaudiesen emocionados, sobre todo Sakura, que seguía impresionada y a la vez sonrojada sin poder dejar de mirarla

Estuvo increíble Daidouji, te has lucido como siempre. Ahora quiero que cantes con Eriol esa canción que les gusta- dijo el profesor, y Tomoyo simplemente asintió. Tomoyo miró a Sakura, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima… aquellos ojos como de esmeraldas estaban fijos en ella, lo que la puso sumamente nerviosa

Muy bien, empecemos…- dijo Eriol, y como en la canción anterior, comenzó a tocar el piano, una melodía muy linda.

Tomoyo cantaba y Eriol la secundaba, y de pronto se invertían los papeles, se lucieron los dos también, y al terminar el profesor dio por terminado el ensayo

Estuvieron muy bien todos, tengo fe en que más de uno ganará en el concurso el próximo mes- dijo el profesor, abandonando la sala. Sakura corrió donde sus amigos

¡son increíbles!, Eriol no sabía que tocabas el piano y que cantaras y Tomoyo… tu voz es increíble- dijo Sakura, mirandola profundamente. Tomoyo se sonrojó y fingió amarrarse los zapatos para que nadie se diese cuenta de su sonrojo, pero para Eriol fue más que obvio

Muchas gracias Sakura… bueno, ¿nos vamos?- sonrió el muchacho, y así los 3 abandonaron el instituto

Eriol se despidió de ellas a mitad del camino, ya que el muchacho vivía en el pueblo, no como las chicas.

Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron caminando, conversando tranquilamente, sintiendo una leve brisa y viendo los pétalos de flores caer, pétalos rosa

Es demasiado hermoso todo esto…- suspiró Sakura, admirando todo

Sí, es demasiado hermoso…- susurró Tomoyo, pero observando a Sakura… sin que esta se diese cuenta, por supuesto

Mi madre… hubiese amado este lugar- susurró Sakura, mirando al suelo

Tal vez no te sientas cómoda… pero… si quieres hablar de tu madre, podemos- sonrió Tomoyo, reconfortando a Sakura. Nunca había hablado de lo que pasó con su madre con nadie… y sentía que no se había desahogado. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al portón de los Kinomoto

¿me acompañas al muelle?- susurró Sakura, a lo que Tomoyo asintió y lentamente caminaron hasta el muelle… se sentaron a observar el lago, y Tomoyo no dijo nada… ella solo esperaba a que Sakura hablara cuando ella quisiese

Yo vivía en Tokio con mis padres… en un departamento muy lujoso… mi vida era muy distinta a la de aquí… mi padre siempre trabajaba mucho y muy duro, por lo que yo casi nunca lo veía… solo estaba con mi madre, que pintaba… pintaba hermoso, tengo cosas preciosas de ellas colgadas en mi habitación- sonrió Sakura, comenzando a sentir que no iba a poder contener el llanto un poco más – ella… era una mujer hermosa, era hermosísima… tenia el cabello de un color extraño, era como gris… sus ojos eran igual a los míos, y en general era hermosa… pero era tan amable… tan apacible… estar con ella te daba calma…- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y su garganta se cerraba por el llanto, pero seguía hablando- yo la amaba… la adoraba, mi madre era todo para mí… tan comprensiva siempre, cariñosa… era totalmente sana, no fumaba ni bebía… era la persona mas hermosa por dentro y por fuera que he conocido… y de pronto se enfermó- el rostro de Sakura estaba empapado mirando hacia el lago, mientras que comenzaba a oscurecerse de a poco. Tomoyo solo escuchaba, sintiendo que se le rompía el alma escuchar tanta pena por parte de la chica – se enfermó y nadie supo curarla… mi padre gastó millones en tratar de salvarla… curanderos, médicos, profesores, nadie supo decir qué tenía… y aquella enfermedad la fue consumiendo… y murió. Mi padre no lo soportó y se refugió en el trabajo – Sakura seguía derramando lágrimas mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando cualquier cosa… Tomoyo no sabía que su madre había muerto- mi padre trabajaba día y noche, y se mantenía ocupado para no pensar en ella… y no se dio cuenta que yo lo necesitaba, porque estaba sola… y me sentía tan sola, tan sola… no había nadie en el mundo que me quería, sentí tantas veces que no le importaba a nadie… tenía 15 años simplemente, caí en una depresión… comencé a cortarme, no encontraba salida a mi pena, sé que no sacaba nada con cortarme, pero es algo que nadie entiende… el dolor físico me hacía sentirme viva aún… cuando lloraba, me cortaba, y de alguna forma me sentía mejor… pero luego me sentía mal, porque nadie se daba cuenta… quizás era un acto desesperado e inconciente para conseguir atención… pero nadie nunca se dio cuenta que solo necesitaba un poco de cariño – Sakura hablaba y contaba aquella historia que nadie sabía, mientras que Tomoyo impresionada la oía- con el tiempo aprendí a estar sola… me alejé de mi padre, tenía rabia porque el no estuvo conmigo, aunque sé que no quiso dejarme sola nunca… simplemente no se dio cuenta… entre mis amigos y mi novio me sacaron de ese hoyo – Tomoyo al oír la palabra "novio" el corazón le dio un vuelvo, y se sintió mal… muy, muy mal, y ahí acabó la historia de Sakura, que limpiaba su rostro… Tomoyo se paró, la hizo pararse a ella y puso su mano en su rostro suavemente…

No estás sola… yo no te voy a dejar sola nunca…- susurró Tomoyo. No sabía porqué le prometía aquello a alguien que solo conocía de hace dos semanas… pero no podía negar que aquella chica de tristes ojos verdes le llenaba el alma de un sentimiento tan extraño… tan conocido y a la vez desconocido… quería protegerla, amarla, cuidarla…

Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el rostro de Sakura, era como una caricia en silencio que logró que el alma de Sakura llorara al sentirse acompañada… al creer en esa promesa su alma lloraba de alegría. Sakura estaba sonrojada y ya no habían lágrimas que surcaran su rostro… un sentimiento extraño comenzó a llenar su corazón, el contacto de las manos de Tomoyo en su rostro provocaban algo raro, nervios, muchos nervios y como si mariposas volaran por su estómago. Cada ves que Tomoyo la tocaba aquello pasaba.

Una brisa las invitaba a dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos que habían aparecido a penas se conocieron… aquellos sentimientos que tan confundida tenían a la pobre chica castaña… los labios entreabiertos de ambas chicas delataban su respiración nerviosa… Tomoyo no supo controlar sus emociones ni a su cuerpo, quiso controlarse pero sus emociones eran mucho más fuertes… el rubor en ambas chicas era aún notorio en la oscuridad… Sakura acarició las manos de Tomoyo, posadas en su rostro, con sus propias manos, cerrando los ojos al sentir aquella pequeña descarga eléctrica que les provocaba aquellos nervios a ambas.

El rostro de Tomoyo se acercaba peligrosa y a la vez lentamente al de Sakura… Sakura igual que la ves anterior miraba sus ojos, y luego sus labios… en un acto inconciente Sakura lamió sus labios, tentando de una forma increíble a Tomoyo a besarlos.

Mientras más cerca se encontraba aquella boca de la suya propia, más rápido le latía el corazón. A medio camino, Tomoyo usó una fuerza increíble y dejó de avanzar hacia su rostro, utilizando al máximo su fuerza de voluntad

Creo que tu padre te está llamando…- susurró Tomoyo, mintiendo para salir de aquella situación de extrema tensión, pero tensión de querer algo más que aquella caricia…

No es cierto…- susurró Sakura, mirando fijamente la boca de su vecina. Tomoyo iba a decir algo, cuando Sakura tomó de su corbata de la secundaria y la atrajo hacia ella sin dudar. Como Sakura era un tanto más baja que Tomoyo, se inclinó un poco para besarla. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de su vecina, que abrió los ojos asombrada, pero pronto se dejó llevar por aquella hermosa caricia de los labios de la chica de ojos verdes, cerrando de a poco sus ojos y correspondiendo aquel ansiado contacto por ambas.

Fue algo que les trajo mil sensaciones, entre mariposas en el estómago, una sensación de querer más de la otra… Sakura no sabía como controlar el fuerte y fiero latido de su corazón, que palpitaba desbocado mientras su mano acariciaba la cabeza de la chica pelinegra. Pronto el beso comenzó a profundizarse… era más que una caricia, era un beso de verdad y el sonrojo estaba cubriendo a ambas. Tomoyo abrasó por la cintura a Sakura, mientras que esta le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Ambas con los ojos cerrados se abrasaban e intentaban apegar más sus cuerpos, sentirse… Sakura sentía que un monstruo estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho y rugía queriendo más de su vecina… no podía parar la caricias hacia Tomoyo, acariciando su cabeza y desordenando fieramente sus cabellos, a la vez Tomoyo estaba sonrojada por la desesperación de Sakura, aunque le correspondía acariciando su espalda y moldeando su cintura

De pronto Sakura se separó sin aviso de Tomoyo, con los ojos muy abiertos, logrando que Tomoyo comprendiera que había sido un error

¿Qué es lo que, qué pasó?- preguntaba Sakura mirando a su vecina, daba vueltas y se ponía la mano en la cabeza. Ambas con los labios levemente hinchados y rojos

Sakura, cálmate es solo que…- trató de calmarla Tomoyo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, sonrojada totalmente, pero de nada sirvió, Sakura estaba escandalizada

¡como me voy a calmar!, nos acabamos de besar Tomoyo- decía Sakura, aparentemente fuera de control- "demonios como es que se me ocurre besarla"- pensaba una y otra vez, sin poder calmarse

Sakura, no es para tanto- Tomoyo intentaba calmarla, y a ella misma a la vez

¡eh chicas, vengan un momento!- escucharon de la casa de Sakura. Ambas se voltearon y vieron a Fujitaka con Sonomi en la puerta, y se encaminaron hacia el lugar sin decir nada

Queremos hablar de algo con ustedes- les dijeron cuando llegaron junto a ellos, ambas chicas se miraron confundidas y los siguieron hacia el living, donde en un sillón se sentaron Sakura y Tomoyo, y frente a ellas sus padres. Al sentarse juntas un sonrojo les cruzó el rostro

¿qué pasa?- preguntó impaciente Sakura. Necesitaba ir a su cuarto a pensar un poco en lo que acababa de ocurrir, no tenía la menor idea de porqué la había besado y sentía como su corazón aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquella emoción

Bueno… Sonomi y yo nos conocemos bastante ya que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en la universidad… y bueno, somos amigos, y buenos amigos, y bueno…- Fujitaka se estaba complicando demasiado, por lo que las chicas no entendían que pasaba… al menos Sakura, ya que la perspectiva Tomoyo entendía todo perfectamente

Oh ya veo… bueno, los felicito- dijo Tomoyo, intentando sonreír de una forma natural

Que bueno que lo entiendes, hija- murmuró Sonomi, abrasando a Tomoyo

Esperen un poco, yo no entendí nada- decía Sakura sin que nadie explicase algo

Tu padre y mi madre son pareja Sakura…- murmuró Tomoyo, mirándola algo preocupada.

Ahora que se habían besado tan apasionadamente ninguna de las dos podría negar aquella atracción tan fuerte que las unía, pero ahora que serían hermanastras… no resultaba del todo bueno considerando el incidente en el muelle. Sakura abrió bien los ojos

¿son… pareja? – murmuró incrédula. Francamente, se encontraba dentro de un mar de confusiones, primero había sufrido un fuerte shock al comprender que había besado a su vecina y amiga, y le había _encantado _aunque intentara negarlo… luego, ella juró odiar a la mujer que intentara comprometerse con su padre, pero resulta que francamente amaba a la señora Sonomi con lo poco que la conocía…

Sakura, no te lo tomes a mal… nosotros bueno, somos solteros, jóvenes… y bueno…- su padre se complicaba demasiado tratando de explicarle las cosas, pero Sakura seguía en su estado de shock sin mirarlo

Sakura, esperamos que lo entiendas… y si no estas de acuerdo, estás en libertad para decirlo- dijo Sonomi, pronto los 3 presentes observaron como el cuerpo de Sakura quedaba sin fuerzas y se desmayaba en el sillón. Inmediatamente Tomoyo la abrasó afirmándola

¡qué pasó!, ¡Sakura!- todos se alteraron, hasta que Yue entró en la habitación luciendo su calma

Señor, déle espacio para que pueda respirar, es una gran noticia la que acaba de recibir, y por lo que la conozco no se la esperaba – el padre de Sakura sabía que si había alguien que entendiese a Sakura, era Yue, por lo que obedeció el consejo de su mayordomo

¡hay que llamar a una ambulancia!- decía Sonomi, mientras que Tomoyo abrasaba a Sakura con el rostro consternado

No se preocupe señora, está bien… - comentó Yue, examinando un poco a la chica. La tomó del regazo de Tomoyo en sus brazos, y comenzó a dejar la habitación en dirección a la habitación de Sakura

Debemos dejarla descansar, ha sido un día agotador y el señor Yue tiene razón, es una noticia un tanto fuerte para la pobre Sakura- dijo Tomoyo, siguiendo los pasos del albino

Si, tienen razón…- suspiraron los dos adultos. Se miraron y sonriendo se tomaron las manos, aliviados por haberles echo saber a ambas chicas su estado.

Estaban en la habitación rosa de Sakura, Yue la recostó sobre el cubrecama blanco, y Tomoyo se sentó a su lado

Si no te importa, ¿puedes quedarte un poco con ella?- preguntó Yue, mirando a Tomoyo

Claro, no te preocupes- susurró la chica, observando preocupada el rostro de Sakura. Lo acariciaba lentamente con su mano derecha… sintiendo un cariño inmenso e increíble por ella…

Ponle esto en la cabeza, quédate con ella hasta que despierte si puedes, si no llama a la señora Kaede- dijo Yue, pasándole un paño mojado a la chica, que entendió que debía ponérselo en la frente

Esta bien, creo que puedo quedarme…- contestó, y vio al albino abandonar la habitación, y cerrar la puerta

Hay Sakura… que lío, ahora vamos a ser hermanas- susurró Tomoyo, mirándola… su rostro estaba tan calmado, tan bello… sus labios entreabiertos le recordaron la escena de aquel beso en el muelle, tan solo unos minutos atrás… se sonrojó nuevamente y retiró su mano del aquel hermoso rostro que le hacía imposible las noches

Ay, ¿qué pasó?- Sakura comenzaba a despertarse, intentó levantarse pero Tomoyo la recostó nuevamente

Tranquila… te desmayaste, fue todo… pero mejor quédate acostada ahora- sugirió Tomoyo, evitando mirarla a los ojos

Hay Tomoyo… tuve un sueño rarísimo… ajaja, soñé que estábamos en el muelle, y nos besábamos- dijo riendo, Tomoyo la miró sorprendida, y a la vez un sentimiento raro le llenó el pecho… no supo si tristeza, o alivio

"cree que fue un sueño… bueno, será lo mejor"- pensó algo triste, pero sonrió de todas formas- que loco sueño… - ambas rieron… y Sakura se tomó la cabeza

Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza, así que creo que voy a dormir- susurró sin mirar a Tomoyo, quien se levanto de la cama

Bueno, te dejo dormir… nos vemos mañana, buenas noches- susurró sin mirarle a los ojos… Sakura sintió una presión en el pecho, como si su alma le dijera que no la dejara ir… como si su alma le dijera que aquella chica que tanto quería se iba a poner a llorar, pero no supo porqué aquellos pensamientos la invadieron

Buenas noches… ¡oye Tomoyo!- llamó antes de que esta cerrara la puerta

¿sí?- preguntó, pero nuevamente no la miró a los ojos

Te quiero mucho… estoy en verdad feliz de conocerte – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole ampliamente. Tomoyo fijó sus ojos en ella… nuevamente aquel profundo océano azul penetraba en el alma de la chica rubia, haciéndola sentir que cometió un gran error al negar aquel beso… Tomoyo no la miró más de 2 segundos, pero el mundo de Sakura se detuvo e intentó con toda su alma leer aquella misteriosa mirada

Yo también…- susurró Tomoyo, abandonando el lugar. Cuando la puerta se cerró Sakura sintió frío, y un vacío que difícilmente iba a poder llenar esa noche. Frunció el seño confundida por aquella sensación de que había echo mal

"pero decir que fue un sueño… es lo mejor, así no tendremos que aclarar las cosas y todo va a ser normal…"- pensó Sakura, acostándose.

Durante toda la noche, la atormentó la idea de haber lastimado a aquella hermosa chica que vivía a unos metros de ella.

Tomoyo y Sonomi se retiraron de la casa de los Kinomoto, la luna iluminaba su camino hasta su casa, mientras había un silencio extraño entre Sonomi y Tomoyo, y la madre lo notó. Siempre hablaban, en cualquier momento de cualquier cosa, por lo que le pareció raro que Tomoyo no pusiera interés en hablar

¿pasa algo hija?- preguntó preocupada

No, esta todo bien, gracias- contestó Tomoyo, sin darle posibilidades a la madre de insistir en su interrogatorio. Llegaron, y Tomoyo corrió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, donde cerró fuertemente la puerta para que nadie alcanzara a ver sus lágrimas caer… sí, aquellos zafiros se encontraba derramando dolor desesperadamente, su alma no encontraba consuelo pero tampoco explicación al porqué de su llanto… sabía en el fondo que le dolía que para Sakura solo fuera un sueño…

"y que quieres que piense… ¿Qué esta enamorada de ti?, si claro… es lo mejor… negar esto… pero de que hablo, no hay nada que negar porque **nada está pasando entre nosotras…** pero entonces, ¿porqué me besó?... sentí tanto en ese beso… quizás solo se dejo llevar"- pensaba la chica de cabello negro, terriblemente confundida… le dolía el alma, pero entendía que lo mejor sería negar todo esto… enterrar lo que creía sentir por ella, matar cualquier ilusión que quedara en su mente y corazón.

Así se acostó, sin cambiarse de ropa, sin limpiarse el rostro, ¿para qué?, si las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro… no entendía como es que le afectaba tanto… no entendía como pudo tomarle tanto cariño y crear tantas ilusiones, en tan solo dos cortas semanas. Se quedó dormida, y sus sueños no lograron subirle el ánimo.

**Fin del segundo capítulo. **

**Espero q lo hayan disfrutadooo!, gracias por los posts, q realmente son la inspiración d un autor/a para seguir…**

**Espero q llegen comentarios d este capitulo ******

**Espero su opinión!, saludos.**

**. Lady Black Diamond .**


	3. Dudas

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia… ojala hasta ahora disfruten.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los q se animan a dejar comentarios, en verdad son el apoyo para seguir. **

**Saludos!**

**Capítulo anterior… :**

"y que quieres que piense… ¿Qué esta enamorada de ti?, si claro… es lo mejor… negar esto… pero de que hablo, no hay nada que negar porque **nada está pasando entre nosotras**… pero entonces, ¿porqué me besó?... sentí tanto en ese beso… quizás solo se dejo llevar"- pensaba la chica de cabello negro, terriblemente confundida… le dolía el alma, pero entendía que lo mejor sería negar todo esto… enterrar lo que creía sentir por ella, matar cualquier ilusión que quedara en su mente y corazón.

Así se acostó, sin cambiarse de ropa, sin limpiarse el rostro, ¿para qué?, si las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro… no entendía como es que le afectaba tanto… no entendía como pudo tomarle tanto cariño y crear tantas ilusiones, en tan solo dos cortas semanas. Se quedó dormida, y sus sueños no lograron subirle el ánimo.

**Tercer capítulo.**

**Dudas.**

El sol comenzaba a salir, la mañana amanecía y el cuarto lila de Tomoyo no dejó entrar los rayos de sol.

En su rostro se veían marcas de llanto, estaba acurrucada abrasando a una almohada… se escuchaba el golpear de su puerta, pero ella no despertaba… luego de 5 minutos, los mismos golpes intentaron despertarla… pero no funcionaba. De pronto la voz de su madre se oyó a través de la puerta

Tomoyo, hija, ¿estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupada Sonomi, ya que Tomoyo solía despertarse a la salida del sol. Al no oír contestación abrió la puerta y caminó en silencio hasta donde su hija se encontraba

¿pasa algo, Sonomi?- preguntó Nakuru, parada en la puerta mirando la escena con cara de sueño

No sé que le pasa a Tomoyo- susurró, tomándole la temperatura- ¡está ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo consternada, caminando hacia Nakuru

Llama al doctor Touya, que la venga a ver rápido…- le dijo a Nakuru, que de inmediato llamó al doctor privado de los Daidouji.

Sakura despertó raramente temprano, sin sueño, y se encaminó hacia el baño para prepararse con tiempo para ir a la secundaria.

Se dio un baño muy largo, pensando todos los sucesos del día anterior. El agua tibia caía en su cabeza y recorría todo su cuerpo desnudo, la relajaba y ayudaba a hacerla pensar mejor las cosas… sabía que aquel beso había sido provocado por ella, y no entendía que fuerza interior extraña nació en ella para besarla así… nunca, ni con su ex novio, había sentido tanta pasión… entre pasión y amor, ansias, nervios… aquella chica sí que la hacía sentir cosas. Se sonrojó al pensar esto, y dio por terminado su baño.

En reiteradas ocasiones, Shaoran se le había insinuado disimulada y tímidamente. Ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero en las dos semanas que había pasado con Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran… había conocido muy bien a los tres… sobre todo a Tomoyo… otro sonrojo le cubrió la cara, mientras intentaba quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

"Shaoran es muy agradable… creo que podría intentar algo con él… no es bueno… dos chicas no pueden estar juntas"- aquel pensamiento le daba vueltas una y otra vez por la cabeza… su padre siempre había mirado en menos a las parejas e ideas homosexuales, creía que la gente así era inferior… y por lo tanto, aquel pensamiento se le fue inculcado a Sakura, solo que ella era más abierta que el. A la vez, aquel pensamiento de estar con alguien que realmente no quería no le agradaba para nada… pero era mejor que tratar de lidiar con aquellas sensaciones que la chica de ojos zafiro le provocaba

Sakura, me voy a la universidad en 20 minutos, ¿te llevo?- dijo su padre a través de la puerta

Sí, por favor-

Apresúrate, voy a estar en el comedor- luego de eso Sakura oyó sus pasos alejarse, y suspiró

"es mejor que no la vea por ahora… en la secundaria bueno, haré como si nada nunca paso… como si todo hubiera sido _un sueño…_" - sin saber porqué, pero en el alma sintió pena. Su alma no quería que fuera un sueño, su alma no quería que ella lo negara así… no le hizo caso a esto, y se vistió con el uniforme, para luego bajar al comedor.

No sé a qué se deba su fiebre, Sonomi, pero no dejes que vaya a la secundaria ni que se levante por lo menos en 3 días – dijo un hombre, alto, cabello negro y desordenado, y de ojos oscuros

¿qué le doy, Touya?- preguntó la madre de la chica que yacía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente dormida

Compra lo que te voy a anotar aquí… y sigue las indicaciones, no le des ni más ni menos de lo que especifico – murmuró, anotando nombres de remedios en un papel, que luego le entregó a la mujer

Muy bien… muchas gracias-

No te preocupes… vendré en dos días para saber como está, cuídense- se despidió, mientras abandonaba la habitación siendo observado imprudentemente por Nakuru, que sonreía coqueta

Si fue… un sueño… quiero… soñarlo de nuevo…- murmuraba la chica entre sueños y delirios, Sonomi y Nakuru simplemente la miraban consternadas y salieron a comprar los remedios que indicó el joven médico Touya.

Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió Sakura, bajando del elegante auto de su padre. Caminó hacia su salón, y a mitad de camino se encontró con Eriol, que tenía una cara un tanto preocupada

Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?- pero antes que nada siempre estaban sus modales

Yo bien gracias, ¿y tú?, tienes rostro de que algo ocurrió…- sugirió la chica

Si bueno… ¿viste a Tomoyo en la mañana?- le preguntó el muchacho, luego de un rato

No, no la veo desde anoche…- contestó Sakura, y en su mente inmediatamente apareció la escena de aquel beso… sonrojando a Sakura

Ah, ya veo… es raro, nunca había llegado ni 5 minutos tarde- murmuró Eriol, notando el sonrojo de Sakura

Sí… que raro- Sakura francamente no entendía el porqué de aquel sentimiento que se le pegó al corazón desde la noche anterior, cuando dejó ir a Tomoyo por su puerta sin reconocer aquel beso… aquel beso que ambas sintieron con tanta pasión, y… ¿amor?

Bueno, será mejor que entremos al salón, Tomoyo tendrá sus razones para tardar- sonrió Eriol, amable como siempre. Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa, y lo acompañó al salón.

Paso todo el día, y Tomoyo nunca llegó. Sakura pasó el día con Eriol, hablaron mucho de muchas cosas, Eriol le contó de su infancia en Inglaterra, y que luego se vino a Japón a sus 13 años. Conoció a Tomoyo y se hicieron amigos instantáneamente, compartían muchos gustos, la lectura, el canto y el piano, la tranquilidad y amabilidad que ambos lucían.

Sakura en cambio, le habló a Eriol de sus amigos de la ciudad, de su novio…

¿Cómo era tu novio?- preguntó intrigado

Pues… bueno, físicamente era apuesto… era alto, rubio de ojos celestes. Era muy bueno… algo obsesivo, pero siempre estaba preocupado de mi- sonrió Sakura, Eriol la miraba atentamente intentando descifrar su mirada

No estás ni estuviste enamorada de él, ¿o me equivoco?- Sakura lo miró impresionada, sin poder entender cómo se había dado cuenta de aquello

Bueno, no… creo que no… - respondió sinceramente

¿y porqué estuviste con él entonces?-

Supongo que… me sentía sola, y me hacía sentir querida… sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero bueno es que….-

No, no, no, yo no creo que seas egoísta por eso…- la interrumpió Eriol, sonriéndole. Sakura devolvió la sonrisa agradecida

Muchas gracias Eriol…-

¿porqué me lo agradeces?-

Porque… por hablar conmigo… - contestó simplemente la de cabellos casi rubios, aceptando el abraso que le dio su amigo, y ambos observaron como Shaoran se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, seguido por un tumulto de chicas locas por él

Buenos días, Li- saludó amablemente Sakura, sonrojando al chico

Buenos días, a los dos- susurró mientras se sentaba junto a ellos. Las muchachas que lo perseguían se quedaron a unos metros de ellos, observándolos

Parece que las traes locas- rió Eriol, molestando a su amigo

No empieces Hiragisawa… - murmuró enojado- y por cierto, ¿porqué no he visto a Tomoyo?-

Nadie sabe, con Sakura iremos a ver que paso en la tarde- contestó Eriol, mientras la mirada verde de Sakura se perdía en sus recuerdos, y su rostro se pintaba de rojo…

Vaya Sakura, menciono a Tomoyo y logro sonrojarte, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?- preguntó sutilmente el chico inglés. La pregunta tomó tan desprevenida a Sakura que solo pudo intentar contestar algo coherente, cosa que no resultó

¿¡qué!?, no, no, amigas, no pasó, es que nosotras, bueno amigas y eso…- dejó de balbucear para que no se percataran de su nerviosismo, cosa que funcionó con Li pero no con el astuto de Eriol

Bueno, mándenle mis saludos cuando la vean- pidió Shaoran, sin prestar atención al comentario que tan nerviosa puso a Sakura

Pero claro, amigo mío, dalo por echo.-

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos sintiendo pesar, quería cerrarlos y no abrirlos otra vez, sentía su cuerpo pesado y los ojos hinchados. Se levantó lentamente al baño, y en su espejo observó su horrible aspecto.

Su cabello desordenado, unas ojeras marcadas, los ojos rojos y definitivamente hinchados… suspiró y se enjuagó el rostro, sintiendo el agua fría congelar sus sentidos.

Eso quería, quería poder congelar todos sus sentimientos, sus ilusiones, aquellos recuerdos… ¿cómo alguien podría pensar que toda aquella pasión fue un sueño?, Tomoyo solo quería olvidar el asunto e intentar ser solamente la _amiga _de aquella hermosa chica… aquella hermosa chica que la traía loca desde que la vio.

Se miró al espejo y odió su aspecto… se sintió realmente tonta por haber llorado por una ilusión, por un beso que no debió ser.

Se metió a la ducha sin importarle la fiebre, y dejó que aquella agua tibia purificara sus ojos y su piel, que borrara toda marca de lágrimas y así la ayudara a enterrar aquel sentimiento de querer a la muchacha junto a ella.

Salió de la ducha, dispuesta a no dejar que aquel sentimiento de vacío pudiese con ella, se vistió y se recostó en la cama y sonrió. Encendió su televisión y esperó a que su madre llegara… se puso el termómetro y se dio cuenta que la fiebre la estaba abandonando rapidísimo… sonrió, sintiéndose mejor física y emocionalmente, y llamó a Eriol por su celular

Eriol, sí hola soy yo… no, estoy bien gracias… ajaj, que eres lindo, pero no te preocupes, no tienen porqué venir en la tarde, estoy bien… si yo creo… si, mañana estoy segura que no voy a faltar, en la mañana tuve fiebre pero… no, no, no, estoy bien enserio, tuve fiebre pero se me pasó… sí mándales saludos, besos, adiós- fue la conversación de la chica con su mejor amigo, Eriol.

¿Tomoyo?- escuchó la voz de su madre luego de unos minutos, acercándose a su habitación

Sí, estoy aquí- contestó simplemente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. No iba a dejar que una tonta ilusión rota arruinara su salud mental y física

¡hija!, pero qué haces despierta, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupadísima la madre soltera, verificando que su única hija no tuviese fiebre

Estoy bien mamá, me siento mucho mejor… enserio- luego de unos 10 minutos convenciendo a su madre de que no fue nada grave, su madre abandonó la casa para dirigirse a la universidad de Tomoeda, su trabajo.

Tomoyo comenzaba a aburrirse sola en casa, Nakuru generalmente acompañaba a Sonomi desde que la madre sufrió un paro cardíaco hace unos 3 años.

Recordaba aquel tiempo como uno de los más difíciles de su vida, y probablemente sin Nakuru no habrían salido adelante… era como su hermana mayor, y hasta a veces era su madre…

Estaba en clase de lenguaje, prestando atención como rara vez lo hacía, cuando una bolita de papel calló frente a sus brazos, en su mesa. Miró a los lados y vio a Eriol mirándola, haciéndole señas para que abriese el papel y lo leyera

"**Me voy al terminar esta clase, voy a ir a ver a Tomoyo. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien, pero tú no te preocupes… seguramente solo son presentimientos raros míos"** es lo que decía el mensaje, Sakura lo miró y asintió.

Aquella frase fue la que se llevó su concentración, "_tengo el presentimiento de que algo no está bien…"_ era aquel mismo presentimiento que tuvo desde que la dejó irse de su habitación el día anterior, aquel momento cuando negó su beso… otro sonrojo cruzó su rostro, logrando que bajara la cabeza.

No podía concentrarse al pensar en aquel beso, en aquel infinito momento en que lo único que quiso fue tener esos labios para ella sola… y sentir la aceptación de aquella ninfa, de aquel hermoso ángel de ojos diamante… sintió que la traicionó al negar el beso. Pero demonios, ¿traicionar qué?, no entendía porqué sentía tanta culpabilidad al pensar en aquel momento, pero lo mejor era no pensar en eso, olvidar aquel momento y actuar como si realmente hubiera sido un sueño.

Cuando el timbre anunció el término de la clase, vio como Eriol ordenaba todas sus cosas, le dirigía una mirada cálida y abandonaba junto con la profesora el salón. Suspiró, ordenó lentamente sus cosas, encendió su iPod y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, sin querer hacer nada, sin querer estar con nadie… sus pasos la llevaron a aquel árbol donde almorzaba con Tomoyo y a veces con Eriol y Shaoran… se sentó bajo la refrescante sombra y cerró los ojos, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar el momento para relajarse.

Sintió de pronto como alguien se sentaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos profundos ojos chocolate

¿qué haces acá, sola?- escuchó aquella ronca voz preguntar con ternura, como rara vez hacía…

Mm no sé, quería estar tranquila estos 15 minutos – respondió con una sonrisa, como siempre

Si quieres me voy…- ofreció retirando la mirada

¡no!, me gusta estar contigo…- admitió Sakura, un leve sonrojada por no haber podido contener aquella exclamación. Shaoran se sonrojó y no supo que contestar. Se quedaron en silencio… un silencio que no era cómodo, pero quizás tampoco molestaba

¿vas a ir a ver a Tomoyo en la tarde?- preguntó Shaoran, tranquilamente para poner un tema

No lo sé… no sé si quiera que vaya…- susurró Sakura, un tanto preocupada. Tenía miedo de que la chica no quisiera verla… no sabía cómo enfrentarla, desde aquella mirada que le dio en la puerta de su pieza… no sabía como hablar o acercarse a ella

Ajaja, es Tomoyo, como no va a querer que vayas a verla…- a Shaoran le causó gracia el comentario de la chica, por lo que simplemente rió suavemente- son muy amigas, es obvio que quiere verte- sonrió el apuesto muchacho, tratando de darle ánimos, cosa que ciertamente logró

Muchas gracias… sí es verdad… tienes razón, ¡gracias!- contesto Sakura, apegándose un poco a él. Shaoran, aunque totalmente rojo, acepto con gusto el acercamiento… y es que era cierto que desde que la vio y cruzó más de 7 palabras con ella que no podía sacársela de la mente, sus ojos vivos pero a veces melancólicos… su cabello que a la luz del sol era como uno mismo, su sonrisa cálida y sus palabras siempre amables. La abrasó y Sakura se apegó más a él, sintiendo unos nervios un tanto extraños.

El chico le parecía interesante, le encantaba su personalidad, su orgullo, aquella faceta de frío y calculador, que sabía que era mentira. El chico era muy cálido sin darse cuenta

Hueles muy bien…- susurró Sakura, aspirando aquel aroma. Shaoran, sonrojado, sonrió y agradeció el comentario. Así se quedaron, abrasados bajo la sombra de un árbol, queriendo decir mucho pero sin poder decir nada… ningún tema era realmente interesante, así que decidieron simplemente disfrutar el momento

Tu sí que eres popular…- susurró Sakura divertida, al ver unas 5 chicas que estaban mirándolos a lo lejos, con ojos soñadores al joven y a ella con ganas de patearla

Sí bueno, puedo decir lo mismo de ti…- rió Shaoran, al notar como 3 y más alumnos, de cursos superiores e inferiores al suyo, miraban a la chica con la boca abierta al pasar. Sakura se sonrojó, y una pregunta se formó en su mente. Se armó de valor, y sin mirar a Shaoran le preguntó

De tantas chicas que te persiguen, ¿no tienes novia?- aquella pregunta sí que lo tomó por sorpresa

No, no tengo novia… ninguna de todas ellas realmente me interesa – señaló a su "fan club", que de a lo lejos le saludaba- y tú, supongo que una chica linda como tú tiene que tener a alguien a quien querer…- susurró, tratando de ser casual. Sakura por un pequeño segundo, creyó haber pensado en Tomoyo… pero descartó de inmediato la idea

Bueno, tenía… rompí con él cuando supe que me iba a venir a la ciudad- respondió Sakura… queriendo de alguna forma, decirle que no quería a su ex novio

Y… ¿sigues enamorada?- preguntó curioso Shaoran… sintiendo como los nervios atacaban su corazón

No, nunca estuve enamorada de él- era la pregunta que Sakura estaba esperando, de alguna forma quería que sintiera que estaba libre… pero… ¿lo estaba?

Ah, ya veo…- ahí termino su conversación, porque el timbre de vuelta a clases sonó y los despertó de su mundo aparte

Bueno, a mí me toca Ed. Física, así que nos vemos a la salida- se despidió Shaoran, levantándose y luego ofreciendo la mano a Sakura para ayudarla. Sakura aceptó la ayuda, y cuando se levantó sin querer se quedó muy apegada al chico… lo tenía que mirar hacia arriba, ya que le ganaba como por ¾ de cabeza. Sakura sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Shaoran, y ella se retiró con la sonrisa impregnada en el rostro.

Sakura, en clases, pensaba en su amigo Shaoran… era apuesto, simpático, dulce, y al parecer estaba interesado en ella… la inocencia que poseía se había perdido luego de la muerte de su madre, controlaba más sus emociones por lo que podía reflexionar más sobre lo que la demás gente demostraba.

"no sería mala idea tener algo con él… no me desagradaría… y así el problema con Tomoyo estaría resuelto"- pensó alegremente.

En el fondo, estaba tan asustada por los sentimientos que Tomoyo provocaba en ella, que su propio inconciente los escondía, y creaba posibles soluciones para que no pensara en qué sentía por ella. Tan asustada estaba a enfrentar aquellos sentimientos, tan aterrorizada por lo que hizo… su salida más simple sería enamorándose de Li.

La jornada escolar terminó, Sakura iba saliendo del recinto y se dirigió hacia la cancha a esperar a Li. Cada vez que Tomoyo tenía coro, o no podía llevarla por algún motivo, Li siempre ofrecía llevarla. Así que se sentó a un lado de la cancha, observando como los chicos jugaban fútbol.

Muchos de ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, por lo que trataron lucirse muchas veces… todos ellos menos Shaoran. El despistado chico estaba concentradísimo pasándose a los defensas e intentando anotar otro gol. Sakura sabía que Shaoran era seleccionado del colegio como delantero, pero nunca lo había visto jugar y le impresionó su talento.

Oye Li, Kinomoto nos esta viendo jugar- comentó divertido un compañero de equipo de Shaoran. Se volteó rápidamente a mirarla, a lo que Sakura solo sonrió, logrando sonrojar al chico.

Si no pones atención quedarás en ridículo frente a mi futura esposa- gritó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos casi negros… Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron, ella con desconcierto y el con disgusto… era un mediocampo del equipo contrario, que acababa de quitarle el balón a Li. Pero el rápidamente la recuperó, desde media cancha corrió y se pasó a todo jugador, y anotó un gol que impresionó hasta al DT del colegio. Shaoran miró a Sakura desde la cancha y le dedicó el gol

¡ese fue para ti!- gritó Shaoran contento, todas las porristas del "fan club de Shaoran" gritaban y aplaudían, y miraban con odio a Sakura"

Muy bien chicos, se acabó, los espero pasado mañana temprano- dijo el entrenador, dejando la cancha rápidamente. El equipo ganador celebró, mientras que el capitán del equipo perdedor se acercó a Li, que caminaba hacia Sakura

Que hayas ganado no comprará a la pequeña princesa, amigo mío – rió aquel chico de ojos negros, que empujó a Shaoran y se acercó a Sakura

Mi princesa hermosa, espero que este idiota no haya arruinado su tiempo – dijo ofreciéndole una mano a Sakura. La chica no la aceptó, se levantó sola y lo miró con cara de enojo aunque intentó ser cortés. Había escuchado de aquel chico, "irresistible pero jamás tanto como Li" según las chicas, pero ella no le encontraba nada de irresistible

Permiso, he venido a buscar a Shaoran- dijo secamente, caminando hacia un Shaoran enojadísimo y con la vena del cuello muy marcada, mirando hacia Souma

Escucha imbécil, deja de buscarme porque me vas a encontrar…- dijo Shaoran, con una seriedad que hasta a Sakura asustó

No me digas, ¿el pequeño huérfano se enojó?- fue la contestación por parte de Souma. Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, sin poder creer que alguien hubiera podido decir algo así

Escucha… no quiero golpearte, el director me pidió por favor que no causara más problemas para la enfermera, así que si no quieres operarte la nariz no me hables- contestó Shaoran, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse. Para nadie era desconocido que Li era huérfano, las chicas lo amaban más por eso y nunca nadie se había atrevido a sacárselo en cara, y menos burlarse por eso

Es mejor que nos vayamos- susurró Sakura, tomando su mano y abandonando el lugar. Ambos escucharon como Souma hacía su último comentario

Aunque te vayas hoy, sé que mañana me rogarás que te haga mía- aquel comentario causó repulsión en Sakura, Shaoran se detuvo y sonrió, cerrando los ojos y sin voltearse-¿ves?, hasta tu amiguito sabe que así va a ser- todo el equipo de Souma comenzó a reír, Shaoran rápidamente se volteó con la mano empuñada y un certero golpe dejó a Souma en el suelo, con sangre en el labio

¡pero eres imbécil!, ¡mi boca!, ¡maldito huérfano de mierda!- comenzó a gritar Souma en el suelo, tratando de parar la sangre sin éxito

Cállate imbécil, que para la otra te dejo sin un diente- Shaoran, luego de eso, se retiró llevando a Sakura de la mano, que miraba impresionada como Souma era levantado por sus amigos del suelo

Eso sí fue increíble…- susurró Sakura, ya en la camioneta de Li. Shaoran rió, sintiéndose muy bien luego de haber golpeado a aquél "pedazo de maricón" según él.

Tomoyo estaba en el muelle de su casa, observando la tranquilidad del lago, sintiendo el calor suave del sol… cuando una voz conocida llamó su atención

Señorita Daidouji, es usted una irresponsable- Tomoyo sonrió sin necesidad de voltearse a ver quien era

Eriol, te dije que estaba bien…- sonrió sintiendo felicidad. Aquel muchacho, Eriol Hiragisawa, era su mejor amigo, era su hermano, hasta a veces era su novio… le conocía cada maña, cuando algo estaba mal el podía saberlo solo mirando sus ojos, entendía su forma de sentir como nadie, y era el apoyo más grande de su vida

No, yo sé que no…- dijo el muchacho suavemente, rodeando a Tomoyo con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cuello suave de la chica, admirando su mismo paisaje

Si, es verdad… pero no te preocupes, ya estoy arreglándomelas – sonrió Tomoyo, sabía que a su amigo jamás se le escaparía cuando algo la tenía triste, o preocupada

Si, ya creo que sí… pero me preocupa de igual forma- ambos sonrieron, agradeciendo el calor de la tarde. Un silencio cómodo y amistoso les robó las palabras, hasta que Tomoyo decidió terminar con eso

Creo que… me hago muchas ilusiones, y antes de que puedan nacer incluso, se mueren- susurró, tratando de explicarle con aquellas palabras su problema

Ya veo… bueno, toma en cuenta que tu nunca te has equivocado cuando te fijas en alguien- contestó Eriol, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo

Yo nunca te dije que era por alguien… - comentó. Sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su mejor amigo, pero de pronto se sorprendía en como era capaz de leer su corazón día a día

Mi querida Tomoyo, lo acabas de admitir – rieron suavemente, y el silencio nuevamente nació

Pasó algo… pero luego lo negó, y bueno… no sé, me tiene muy confundida- contestó con sinceridad, evitando decir el nombre de la persona

Mmm… miedo tal vez, considerando el prototipo de pareja que tu buscas y anhelas, no debe haber sido muy fácil para la dulce Sakura besarte, o haberse dado cuenta que algo está pasando entre ustedes – Tomoyo sabía que no debía sorprenderse porque, con tan solo unas palabras, hubiese descubierto todo el secreto, pero aún así se puso nerviosa por haber quedado en evidencia tan fácilmente

Esta bien, me esperaba que lo supieras pero, ¿cómo supiste que es con Sakura?- preguntó sonrojada, escondiendo su rostro

Es cosa de ver como pasan el tiempo juntas. Tu me conoces, sabes que nada se me escapa, y cada vez que le hablo de ti sonríe con alegría o se sonroja… la chica es muy evidente – ambos rieron recordando a la dulce joven – bueno, sé que no tengo que meterme pero... yo veo que te tiene gran cariño – sonrió Eriol, hablando con un tono que hacía pensar a Tomoyo que él sabía algo que ella no

Sí lo se, somos buenas amigas…- murmuró Tomoyo, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía al pronunciar "amigas"

Bueno, el tiempo debe dejarte claras las cosas…- se quedaron así, abrasados mirando el lago, el reflejo del sol en el agua tranquila, una breve brisa refrescante jugaba con el cabello de ambos, y así paso el tiempo.

¿Vamos a ver a Daidouji?- preguntó el castaño a su acompañante, frenando en la mansión Daidouji

Sí, si no te molesta…- susurró Sakura, sonrojada. Shaoran la miró y le sonrió, entrando a la parcela. Bajaron de la camioneta y Nakuru estaba afuera, leyendo una revista. Los recibió con su típico humor tremendamente cariñoso y coqueto con Shaoran, y les dio las indicaciones para llegar a la pieza de Tomoyo

Muchas gracias…- dijo Shaoran incómodo, sacándosela de encima para entrar a la casa siguiendo a Sakura. La chica sentía una emoción en el pecho al estar cada vez mas cerca de aquella muchacha que tanto cariño le había tomado, tantas emociones le había provocado… escuchó aquella hermosa risa de Tomoyo antes de entrar, y cuando Shaoran la alcanzó sin avisar entró en la habitación.

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con Tomoyo acostada sobre la cama, con un muchacho que reconoció como Eriol en un instante, sobre ella

S-Sakura, Li, ¡hola!- saludó Tomoyo, levantándose y callando a Eriol que reía por su sonrojo

Tomoyo, hola, no sabía que estabas…- comenzó a decir Sakura, no supo porqué pero algo horrible se despertó en su pecho al ver a aquella chica bajo Eriol… un enojo sin razón- Em, ¿interrumpimos algo?- preguntó, esperando con toda su alma que dijera que no

¡no!, claro que no… que bueno que vinieron- sonrió feliz Tomoyo, ajena a aquel sentimiento en el pecho de Sakura. Por supuesto que para los ojos de Eriol, aquella reacción en el corazón de Sakura no fue invisible

Daidouji, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Li

Muy bien gracias, ya no tengo fiebre y en realidad no puedo entender porqué me dio- explicó algo confusa la chica, tranquilizando a sus recién llegados amigos

Me alegro mucho, el día fue un tanto extraño sin ti debo admitir- Sakura veía como Shaoran y Tomoyo eran muy formales entre ellos, sin entender mucho porqué, pero no le preocupó mucho. Eriol se acercó a ella

Sakura, ¿Cómo estuviste el resto del día?- le preguntó amablemente

Muy bien, estuve con Shaoran- sonrió contenta, sin percatarse de un pequeño rubor, tan pequeño que casi se le escapa al inglés

Me alegro mucho- así pasaron juntos la tarde, conversando tranquilamente de cosas que no tienen mucha importancia.

Sakura miraba a Tomoyo sonreírle a Eriol, y aquel horrible sentimiento despertaba en su pecho nuevamente. ¿Qué podía ser?, no encontraba explicaciones al porqué no quería que Tomoyo le sonriera… trato de no pensarlo mucho, y así llego la noche.

Eriol se fue, luego Shaoran también, y lo que Tomoyo temía ocurrió: se quedó sola con Sakura.

Oye Tomoyo… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- susurró Sakura, sonrojada y evitando la mirada azul y profunda de su amiga

Sí, claro-

Emmm… ¿tienes algo con Eriol?- preguntó, casi inaudiblemente debido a unos extraños nervios. Escuchó a Tomoyo reír y luego contestó

Ahora no, pero fuimos novios hace tiempo…- contestó sonriendo, recordando aquel tiempo en que ambos pensaron estar enamorados el uno del otro. Al estar ensimismada en sus recuerdos, no pudo percatarse de la reacción de Sakura. Su rostro mostraba cierto sentimiento de… ¿celos?, no, no podía ser eso

Ya veo… ¿y porqué ya no están juntos?- no podía evitar preguntar eso, aunque quizás la pusiera un poco en evidencia

Mm, no sé, somos más amigos que pareja – contestó Tomoyo, comenzando a pensar que la expresión de Sakura era un tanto extraña - ¿porqué esa cara?- preguntó, sintiendo como aquella "tonta ilusión" comenzaba a aparecer dentro de su pecho

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?- no podía retener las preguntas, y tampoco evitar aquel tono de molestia, sin entender porqué, simplemente los sentimientos asaltaron sus palabras y comenzaron a manejarla. Tomoyo lo notó… cosa que confundió sus pensamientos

Bueno… unos 7 meses y medio creo, ¿porqué las preguntas Sakura?- preguntó antes de que otro cuestionamiento saliera de los labios rosa de Sakura… en ese momento la chica se percató de su seño fruncido, de sus puños cerrados fuertemente y sus sentimientos a flor de piel… pero aún no entendía, ¿qué sentimientos?

N-no sé… no, nada- intentó sonreír pero sus propios pensamientos la llevaron a desviar la mirada intentando encontrar razones a sus emociones.

Tomoyo intentaba encontrar la mirada verde de aquella chica… ¿cómo es que revivió nuevamente aquella ilusión?, era obvio que le habían dado celos… pero ¿porqué?, mil preguntas cruzaban su cabeza, creía ciegamente en su intuición, si ella sentía que alguien sentía celos por ella así solía ser, pero con esta chica… ¿cómo saber?, si le demostraba todo lo contrario. Lo que le jugaba en contra, también eran sus propios sentimientos.

¿Cómo poder pensar fríamente las cosas e intentar encontrarle explicaciones a los actos ajenos, si no podía encontrar explicación a los suyos propios?, aunque claro que tenía una explicación de sus actos, solo que no quería aceptarla… miedo probablemente, rechazo, soledad.

Sakura abandonó la mansión Daidouji, con la mente nublada sin entender porqué, no sabía porqué la imagen de aquella hermosa chica debajo de su amigo inglés… y cada vez que recordaba ese preciso momento, en que Tomoyo reía bajo los brazos de Eriol, un potente fuego se encendía en su corazón y no podía controlar bien aquel extraño enojo que afloraba en su piel, en su voz y en su rostro.

Se acostó a dormir, con aquella belleza infinita corriendo y sonriendo en su mente, esa profundidad en sus ojos penetrándole el alma, acelerándole el corazón y poniendo sus nervios de punta cada vez que en sus sueños un nuevo acercamiento ocurría.

En la mañana, unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente.

Sakura se sentó rápidamente en su cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro totalmente colorado.

Cerró los ojos y se tiró nuevamente a la cama tapándose el rostro con una almohada. De pronto su sueño comenzó a reproducirse en su mente como si fuera una película…

_Ahí estaban ambas, habían tocado para salir a recreo hace 6 minutos y ellas se encontraban __solas__, con la puerta cerrada y simulando estudiar…_

_El corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente, sus manos sudaban y no lograba empuñar bien su lápiz. Tomoyo se le acercó por la espalda y la abrasó, y con su mano la ayudó a sujetar el lápiz_

_Creo que tienes leves problemas aquí, ¿o no?- susurró la chica de cabello negro en su cuello. Sakura suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos sonrojada_

_¿D-dónde?- intentó preguntar con un tono de voz relativamente normal, pero su agitadísimo corazón no la dejaba hablar en tono normal_

_Conmigo…- susurró nuevamente en su oído, besando su cuello. Un profundo escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura, a la ves que un suspiro escapó rebeldemente de sus labios _

_Tomoyo para…- intentó que su voz sonara firme, sin dudas, y sobre todo como si __**no**__ estuviera disfrutando aquel beso en el cuello_

_Suenas como si quisieras que durara para siempre…- rió divertida la chica, alborotando cada sentido de Sakura al suspirar en su cuello y acariciarle el cabello. Sakura estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos._

_Sakura se volteó separándose del abraso de aquella chica, la miró a los ojos con rostro serio pero sonrojado. Tomoyo simplemente se quedó mirándola esperando su reacción… _

_Sakura tomó aquel delicado y hermoso rostro entre sus manos y la besó. La besó sin preguntar, sin dudar, simplemente siguiendo las órdenes que suplicaba su corazón, la besó con pasión y un amor no experimentado nunca antes, la besó con emoción y ansias, de sentir aquellos labios suaves y elegantes de nuevo, aquellos labios que solo quería para ella._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Tomoyo respondía el beso, tan apasionadamente como Sakura se lo estaba dando._

Y así el sueño terminó, ya que la cortina no pudo contener la iluminación del sol, y se despertó.

Su corazón aún latía muy fuerte luego de 5 minutos de despertarse, y es que aquel sueño la había perturbado hasta en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar admitir… que hubiese deseado que ese sueño fuera verdad.


End file.
